Message
by amoebbang
Summary: Beribu emot berbeda setiap hari juga handphone yang berdering setiap menit. Kenapa memiliki stalker bisa semenyebalkan ini! / HunHan slight! Chenmin and other official couple. DLDR! (pemberitahuan updated.)
1. Prolog

Title : Message  
Pairs : Hunhan and others official couple  
rate : T  
Warning : kemungkinan typo. sedikit kata-kata kasar. Yaoi. Absurd. DLDR ya :3  
Summary : Beribu emot berbeda setiap hari juga handphone yang berdering setiap menit. Kenapa memiliki stalker bisa semenyebalkan ini?! / HunHan slight! Chenmin and other official couple

A/N : special thanks for the-dancing-petals yang ngizinin gue ngepublish ff ini. Gimanapun, ide FF ini dateng dari kakak :3 Sankyu, kak. Cintaku padamu setinggi langit dan seluas samudraa (?)

* * *

Luhan baru saja masuk ke kelasnya 5 menit lalu, dan selama itu pula Minseok melihat wajah temannya yang manis itu tertekuk.

Tidak biasanya rusa itu seperti ini.

"Apa?" Tanya Minseok– tak tahan dengan acara mari-ngambek-dengan-wajah-jelek milik Luhan. Yang dipanggil mengangkat wajah yang sedari tadi ia tenggelamkan didalam lipatan tangannya.

"Apanya apa?" Balas Luhan pendek. Minseok memutar bola matanya malas "Apanya apa? Apa apanya? Apa apanya apa? Apanya apa apa?"

"Apanya yang apanya apa apanya?" Sang rusa kecil menyauti tak kalah absurd.

"Ayolah, rusa kecil. Ceritakan saja masalahmu pada kakak ganteng yang ramah ini"— (perkataan Minseok yang ini dikatakan dengan sedikit nada sindiran untuk Luhan)

"Ganteng dan ramah? Mimpimu, Minseok. Sampai sangkakala ditiup juga nggak bakal tercapai"

Luhan kembali menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di dalam lipatan tangannya.

Huh, Minseok jadi ingin memotong pita suara Luhan.

Hohoho. Sepertinya seru jika benar benar bisa—

"Minseok, kamu pernah punya stalker nggak?" Kali ini Luhan yang bertanya. Nggak tau juga, dia mau ngehindarin amukannya Minseok atau memang niat bertanya. Minseok menggeleng

"Emang kenapa? Kamu punya?" Luhan ngangguk lesu.

"Kenapa lesu gitu? Bukannya seru punya penggemar rahasia?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu terus menyerahkan HPnya kepada Minseok. Tanpa disuruh, lelaki berpipi gembul itu mengecek HP Luhan yang menayangkan SMS yang rusa itu terima dari unknown number dan— wow. Banyak sekali.

-  
From : Unknown Number

Hai, manis. :*

From : Unknown Number

Jangan lupa makan malam, ne? Aku tidak mau kau sakit ;)

From : Unknown Number

Kaos dan celana pendek itu sangat pas untukmu. :3

From : Unknown Number

Pahamu mulus sekali. Itu seksi. ;*

From : Unknown Number

Jangan tidur malam-malam ya. Nanti telat berangkat sekolah, lho ;D

From : Unknown Number

Aku tau kalau kau belum tidur. Kau dukung MU atau Barca? X3

From : Unknown Number

Kamu lebih manis saat tersenyum daripada merengut sambil menatap HP seperti itu. Tapi tenang saja, kau tetap cantik :*

From : Unknown Number

Kalau mau ke kamar jangan lupa matikan TV. Kau harus hemat listrik kan? ;)

From : Unknown Number

Uh, aku kan cuma memperingatkan. Tampangmu kusut sekali.. QAQ

From : Unknown Number

Selamat tidur, sayang. Mimpikan aku ya. ;*

From : Unknown Number

Pagi, rusa manis. :3

From : Unknown Number

Pagi ini dingin, jangan lupa pakai syal dan sweater ;)

From : Unknown Number

Sweater cream polos itu manis juga. :D

From : Unknown Number

Syal cokelat muda lebih pas untukmu daripada yang berwarna salmon. Yah, kau manis memakai apa saja sih :)

From : Unknown Number

Kok tidak mempercayaiku sih? ;;(((

From : Unknown Number

Kubilang juga apa. Syal cokelat lebih bagus ;D

From : Unknown Number

Tampangmu kusut sekali ._.

From : Unknown Number (09478816xxxx)

Hati-hati di jalan, manis. Saranghae ;*

Minseok menganga dan melirik kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Luhan."

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya...

...Ia orang baik"

"WHATTHEFUCK EH MINSEOK?! WHATTHEFUCK HAH?!" Luhan berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Minseok membulatkan matanya dan Luhan yang sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Aku kan, sudah memiliki pangeranku sendiri"

"Sia-"

Oh, Minseok mengingat sesuatu.

Tentu saja.

Si pangeran-salju-seputih-salju-sedingin-salju-bermarga-Oh itu.

Piip!

handphone luhan yang ada di tangan minseok berbunyi dan Luhan buru-buru mengecek sebuah sms yang barusaja masuk itu bersama Minseok.

-  
From : Unknown Number

Kau sudah punya pangeran? Apa aku terlambat? :(

Uh oh.

Minseok melirik Luhan yang memasang wajah horrornya

Piipp!

From : Unknown Number

Wajahmu yang seperti itu cukup manis juga.

"AGGGHHHHH! AKU BISA GILAAAA!"

Piip!

Eh.

-  
From : Unknown Number

kok begitu? Bukannya kau yang membuatku gila dengan senyum manismu itu?

Uh...

Gak tau, deh.

Terserah Luhan dan stalkernya saja.

Minseok lebih memilih memikirkan kencan pertamanya dengan Jongdae nanti siang-

Oh iya, kencannya!

Astaga.

"LUHAANNN! NANTI SIANG KENCANKU GIMANA?!"

"HAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH?! APAAN SIH?!"

Piip!

-  
From : Unknown Number

Teriakanmu merdu sekali

"AGGHHHHHHH!"

"DIAM, RUSA!"

Diluar sana, seorang lelaki dengan handphone di tangannya yang sudah siap menjepret foto Luhan tampak menahan tawanya.

"Kau memang sangat manis, mpfft"

-TBC/END-

Ini cuma teaser ya. Gue nunggu respon kalian. Abisnya gue sendiri juga gayakin sama FF ini.

Kenapa gayakin?

Karena orang yang paling berjasa buat gue (_re: editor_ _tercinta gue, byun_) ga ikut campur di prolog ini. Katanya sih dia sibuk. He. Sibuk galoin cowok ganteng sih iya. :( /lalu tertabok oleh sesosok yang tak tampak/ _ampuni aku, byun.._

dan- uh. buat ngejelasin a/n diatas, ada yang merasa familiar sama cerita ini gak? Cerita ini **terinspirasi** dari ffnya the-dancing-petals, sunbae please notice me. Tenang aja, gue udah minta ijin ke authornya kok. Kalo kalian belum pernah baca FFnya, baca aja. Unyu banget deh ;3

Aslinya gue mau make pair sulay di ff ini, berhubung guenya juga lagi mabok sulay. Tapi nanti malah jadi mirip banget sama FF sunbae please notice me, dan gue gamau :((((

oke, sampai jumpa di ch 1 :3  
GGAPSONG~


	2. Chapter 1

-Ch.1-

Minseok melirik malas pada Luhan yang sedang menatap paha ayam pesanannya dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Enak kok ayamnya" kw super dari Ahn Sohee itu akhirnya buka suara, ia sudah bosan dengan semua kegalauan luhan.

"Badmood"

"Nggak lapar?"

"Nggak"

"Nggak mau makan?"

"Malas"

"Kalau—"

"Ih Minseok, diem deh. Aku lagi gak mood nih"

Minseok tampak berpikir, lalu tersenyum senang.

"Kalau gitu ayamnya buat aku ya, luhan sayang~?"

Perkataan barusan dikatakan bersamaan dengan resmi hilangnya ayam Luhan dari piring empunya. Luhan menatap ayamnya yang sedang digigit oleh Minseok dengan pandangan dramatis.

"IH MINSEOK ITU AYAMKU TAU! JANGAN DIAMBIL JUGAAA" Tampangnya Luhan udah kayak gini (ノД`) tapi Minseok cuma nyengir aja. Salah siapa sih, yang bilang malas makan duluan.

Drrt!

Tiba-tiba layar handphone Luhan (yang sudah diubah menjadi mode getar) menyala, dengan sebuah gambar amplop dan juga tulisan new message. Luhan menyentuh layar handphonenya, dan

Minseok mengrenyit.

Ih, Luhan pasang tampang gitu lagi deh. Jelek banget tau gak.

Apa sih emang yang luhan terim—

-  
From : Unknown Number

Aku bisa kok membelikanmu ayam lebih dari ayam yang dimakan teman bakpaomu itu :)

Oh? Belum sempat Luhan mengeluh seperti tadi pagi, Wajah Minseok memerah menahan marah. Dengan sebal ia merebut handphone luhan, mengetik beberapa capslock.

Luhan mengintip ketikan Minseok yang belum selesai itu. Kurang lebih yang sudah Minseok ketik seperti ini,

_BUKTIKAN, JANGAN BICARA SAJA! SIALAN. SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BAKPAO HA_

Belum selesai dan Luhan sudah berusaha merebutnya.

"UMIN KALAU MAU SMS JANGAN PAKAI HANDPHONEKU!" Luhan berusaha merebut handphonenya, namun Minseok tetap mengacuhkannya dan lanjut mengetik. Alhasil tulisan yang terketik tidak jelas, sejenis 'FHVJEKSLAQRW' dan yang terkirim adalah

To : Unknown Number

BUKTIKAN, JANGAN BICARA SAJA! SIALAN. SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BAKPAO HAFHVJEKSLAQRWAKUDRREW

"WOY! PULSAKU TINGGAL SEDIKIT, TAHU!"

Uh.

Smsnya seram sekali.

Luhan juga tak kalah seram. Ia menatap Minseok dengan pandangan beraninya-kau-pakai-pulsaku-sia sia-bakpao! Namun Minseok yang pada dasarnya tidak peka malah sibuk sendiri

Drrt!

-  
From : Unknown Number  
Nikmati ayamnya, sayang ;*

Hah?

"Xiumin, Luhan!"

Dua yang dipanggil itu menengok, dan mendapati Jongdae sedang berjalan kearah mereka dengan sepiring ayam goreng yang terlihat lezat di tangannya. Minseok tersenyum lebar

"Chenniee~ mau bergabung disini?"

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Minseok itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untuk Luhan. Seseorang memintaku untuk mengantarkannya" Jongdae meletakkan piring ayam goreng yang ia pengang barusan, lalu berbisik pelan "sebenarnya memaksa sih" dan Luhan hanya bisa cengo sebelum melirik Jongdae dengan tatapan penasaran

"Jadi kamu tau siapa stalkerku?"

"Haha, tentu saja Lu. Dia lumayan ganteng kok. Tidak kalah juga sama pangeranmu itu hahaha"

"Hah, pangeranku tetap paling ganteng"

"Haha, masa sih. Kau ihat muka stalkermu saja belum"

"Tidak ada yang lebih tampan dari pangeranku"

"Bagaimana kalau stalker itu pangeranmu? Hahahah-"

"Candaanmu tidak lucu, Jongdae"

"...setidaknya hargai candaanku dong. Tertawa sedikit gitu"

"HA. HAHA. HAHAHA. HA."

"Terserahmu saja deh, pemuja pangeran aneh"

"Pangeranku itu ganteng!"

"Aku bahkan lebih ganteng, iya kan Minseok sayang?"

Minseok sendiri (yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kekasih dan sahabatnya berdebat) sih iya-iya saja. Toh, Jongdaenya memang lebih ganteng dari pangeran Oh itu. Minseok mengangguk angguk sendiri, setuju dengan pemikirannya ketika ia teringat sesuatu yang menganggunya dari tadi

"Ohya, ngomong-ngomong Chennie"

"Kenapa?"

"Katakan ke seseorang yang kausebut stalkernya Luhan, tidak ada yang boleh memanggilku dengan panggilan `bakpao`BAHKAN JIKA DIA ANAK PRESIDEN SEKALIPUN. TIDAK ADA YANG AKAN MEMANGGIL MINSEOK BAKPAO." Jelas Minseok menggebu-nggebu, dan diakhiri dengan suara yang membuat beberapa anak menoleh ke meja mereka.

Oh.

Ngamuk ternyarta.

Maklum sih, uke unyu minta dicubit semacam Minseok, kalau sudah ngamuk bisa sama seremnya dengan Na seonsaengnim, guru paling gendut (dan killer) se-sekolahan.

"Oke sayangku~ aku kembali dulu ya?" Jongdae buru2 mencium pipi minseok dan ngacir keluar kantin, meninggalkan Minseok yang blushing di tempat dan jadi bahan godaan Luhan

"Cie, nikah aja sana min"

"ASTAGAH APAAN SIH L-"

"HALO, DUNIA. SEDANG MERIBUTKAN APA?"

Sebuah teriakan menggelegar memekakkan telinga Luhan dan Minseok. Luhan yang baru saja mengigit suapan pertamanya terlonjak kaget, menengok kearah sang pelaku yang mengambil tempat di sebelah Minseok dengan tatapan seram (kata orang-orang sih lebih keren kalau disebut death glare).

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada telingaku tercinta, tiang?!" Luhan menghardik Kris -lelaki kelebihan kalsium yang baru saja menganggu hidupnya. Kris memasang tampang sok kerennya lalu tersenyum sok tampan

"Kupikir kalian berdua _budeg_, jadi aku berteriak"

"Sialan" balas Minseok, sebelah tangannya mengambil ayam dari piring Luhan. Lelaki manis itu sepertinya banyak bicara kotor akhir-akhir ini, ya?

Dan dengan menyebalkannya kris hanya tersenyum yang (lagi lagi) sok keren.

"Jadi, kalian sedang melakukan apa?" Ujarnya mengalihkan perhatian.

"oh,.. aku.. punya stalker" jelas Luhan, dan kris manggut-manggut.

"stalker? Heh, aku bahkan sudah biasa dengan hal semacam itu" kris menunjukkan smartphonenya, menunjukkan rentetan sms yang dia dapat dari nomor yang berbeda-beda dan rata-rata berawalan 'tampan, jadilah kekasihku' atau 'kenapa lelaki panda itu?'. Ada juga yang 'aku bahkan lebih ganteng dari kamu!'

"Haha. Mereka semua hanya tidak tahu siapa yang mereka bilang tampan," Minseok mengejek

"Seorang lelaki kelebihan kalsium dengan otak menclek" ini omongan Luhan. Minseok memberi kedua jempolnya tanda setuju dengan temannya itu. Mereka manggut manggut, dan Kris? Lelaki itu sibuk ngambek.

"Jangan ngambek dong. Mau ayam nggak?"

"huh, sorry sorry aja. _Chicken is not my style_." Kris menjawab- judes. Tapi dengan isengnya Luhan malah mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memegang ayam goreng beraroma lezat kedepan wajah Kris.

"Yakin nggak mau?" Ujar Luhan dengan nada menggoda. Kris tampak menelan air liurnya.

"uhmm.. masih hangat lho, kris.."

"bukankah aromanya harum?"

"kupikir kamu-"

"BERISIK!" Kris menyambar ayam di depan wajahnya itu dengan cepat.

"Kau menang, puas?"

Luhan tertawa dan Kris hanya bisa ngambek dengan mulut penuh ayam.

"Hei Kris, kau ngambek?" Luhan kembali menggigit ayamnya

"Nggak"

"Kriss"

"What?" Kris menjawab dengan judes, dan Luhan hanya bisa menahan tawanya -jarang jarang bisa menggoda Kris seperti ini

Luhan meletakkan kedua tangannya disebelah pipi. Membuat pose yang sangat mainstream, "Bbuing bbuing?"

"Nggak mempan. Kamu bukan Taozi"

"Aku juga manis kok"

"Buyutmu itu manis" —ini hanya candaan, tentu saja. Selera Kris masih yang muda-muda kok.

"Eh, Lu" Minseok yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya memotong pembicaraan Kris dan Luhan. Yang dipanggil hanya menengok kearah Minseok malas.

"Bagaimana jika si Oh itu benar benar stalkermu?"

Luhan mencubit Minseok. "Kau sama saja dengan Jongdae! Jangan mentang-mentang pengantin baru lalu harus sama pikiran dong!" Dan Minseok hanya meringis.

Piip!

Sebuah suara datang dari handphone Minseok. Lelaki itu buru-buru mengecek handphonenya lalu menghela nafas pelan dan kembali menatap Luhan

"Uh, lupakan. Aku hanya bercanda. Ayo kembali ke kelas"

"Tunggu, ayamku tinggal satu suapan lagi"

"Hei, aku baru tiba disini!" Kris memprotes, namun Minseok hanya mengibaskan tangannya

"Bukan urusanku. Delapan menit dua puluh satu detik lagi pelajaran guru berkumis tebal itu dan aku tidak mau mendapat hukumannya yang _**menyenangkan**_"

"_**Sangat menyenangkan**_" koreksi Luhan.

_(Aku sudah memberi bold italic kata-katanya jadi kau harus memahami makna tersirat dari situ, oke.)_

"Oke, kami pergi! Dadah tiang!" Luhan dan Minseok berdiri dari zona nyamannya dan meninggalkan Kris yang menatap mereka dengan sebal. Sedangkan di sisi lain kantin, bersamaan dengan Luhan yang mulai berdiri, seorang pemuda ikut berdiri dan mengekori Luhan dari jauh sambil menggenggam smartphonenya. Jongdae yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa mencibir pelan.

"Baik, silahkan keluar"

Luhan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Pelajaran baru saja berakhir, dan ini terasa seperti seorang narapidana yang lepas dari hukumannya. Pemuda china itu membereskan bukunya, memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku sebelum berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. Terasa sepi sekali berjalan sendiri tanpa Minseok. Biasanya kan lelaki itu akan berjalan disebelahnya dan mereka akan mengobrol tentang apapun- gosip, makanan, drama,... Apapun. Tapi sekarang, begitu kelas dibubarkan, Minseok langsung menyambar tasnya dan ngebut ke kelas Jongdae. _Mentang-mentang udah bukan jomblo, sih.  
_  
Luhan berjalan santai menuju lokernya yang berada di sebelah loker Jinyoung. Jinyoung tampak sibuk meletakkan buku-bukunya dan mengambil jaket hitam dari sana. Merasakan keberadaan Luhan, lelaki manis itu menengok dan tersenyum ceria menyapa Luhan dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Luhan.

Saat membuka lokernya, rusa itu mengrenyit. Dia tidak ingat pernah menyimpan sebatang cokelat yang terlihat lezat di lokernya-

Drrt!

Handphonenya bergetar. Luhan mengambil benda berbentuk segi empat itu dari jaketnya dan membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk

-  
From : Unknown Number

Aku berharap kamu menyukai cokelatnya, Baby Lu :)

-.

Gila. Baby lu. Panggilan apa lagi itu.

Luhan mengrenyit dan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Dibalas atau tidak? Ia harus berterima kasih. Luhan tidak mau munafik- cokelat di lokernya sangat mengundang selera. _Cokelat mahal bro. asli luar negri, nih._

Setelah berperang batin selama seperempat menit, ia mengetikkan sesuatu di handphonenya sambil berjalan pulang dan menggigit cokelatnya. Setidak suka apapun ia memiliki stalker, ia masih punya rasa terima kasih atas cokelat dan ayam yang ia dapat secara gratis hari ini.

Sepertinya ia harus mempertimbangkan omongan Minseok, stalker ini orang baik.  
_  
bukan berarti Luhan naksir, oke._

Luhan membaca sekali lagi hasil ketikannya, memastikan tidak ada typo, lalu menekan enter.

-  
To : Unknown Number

Thx

Piip!

-  
From : Unknown Number

Ah, kukira kau tidak akan pernah membalas pesanku :***  
-

Luhan memasang tampang jijik- geli dengan emot titik dua bintang yang baru saja diterimanya.

-.

To : Unknown Number

Kukira kau orang iseng. Setidaknya jika kau benar benar iseng, beri tahu aku namamu

-.

From : Unknown Number

Oh, kau penasaran? Memangnya kau mau apa setelah tahu siapa diriku? :)

-.

Luhan tampak berfikir. Sepertinya pulang sambil ber-sms dengan orang ini lebih baik daripada bosan. Menyampingkan fakta pulsanya yang akan menipis, atau fakta bahwa orang ini adalah orang yang mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya sejak kemarin, ia membalas lagi.

Oh, lihat. Seseorang yang tadi pagi berwajah suram karena memiliki stalker sekarang malah berbalas pesan dengan stalkernya dengan se-

-  
To : Unknown Number

gtw.

-.

-nang?

...uh, kutarik lagi kata-kataku. sepertinya rusa itu belum melupakan dendamnya.

-  
From : Unknown Number

Uh, tak apa lah. aku adik kelasmu, sekelas dengan Jongdae. Laki laki- kau tidak ada masalah dengan ini kan?

To : Unknown Number

Oh

From : Unknown Number

Ahaha. untuk panggilan, panggil saja aku yeobo

To : Unknown Number

Mimpimu, adik kecil

From : Unknown Number

Panggilan adik kecil sepertinya ambigu sekali ;3

To : Unknown Number

Fak. Ngeres sekali kau. Sehari nonton video berapa kali?

From : Unknown Number

Aku jarang nonton video. Tapi aku rutin onani di kamar mandi sambil menyebut namamu dua kali sehari ;*

To : Unknown Number

Bertobatlah sebelum terlambat.

From : Unknown Number

Emm... Lu, kau sudah tiga langkah melewati rumahmu. Sebegitu serunya berbalas pesan denganku?

Rusa itu mendelik.

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, seseorang yang bersembunyi dibalik salah satu rumah tetangga Luhan tengah tertawa kecil.

-TBC-

ABSURDTODEMAXXX NGAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Ini pertama kalinya gue seserius ini bikin FF chaptered. Soalnya FF emergency call itu gabegitu serius kan, gue Cuma tinggal ngetik, ngasih bumbu-bumbu humor, terus apdet. Sedangkan ff ini, gue perlu ngetik pake bahasa yang enak dibaca, ngedit 2-3 kali, nentuin plot, dan lain lain-_- oke. Moga chap 1 ini nggak semengecewakan yang gue kira yeiy.

Ngomong-ngomong, gue mau minta maaf. Gue mau hiatus, kayaknya mulai minggu depan. Soalnya gue mau fokus ke sekolah –nasib duh. Nggak tau seberapa lama, tapi gue bakalan usaha ngetik 2-3 paragraf sehari.

Oke, ini balasan reviewnya

**Squishysoo** : uhm, oke. Pertama, halo. Jadi, gue terharu. Review kamu yang pertama ngomong-ngomong, ahahahah /gapenting/ uh, apa ini udah bisa dibilang panjang? Stalkernya lulu-ie siapa kayaknya udah bisa ketahuan ya :3 sama-sama, makasih juga buat reviewnya! :D

younlaycious88 : stalkernya siapa kayaknya emang udah ketauan sih-_- iseng? Bisa jadi ahaha. Kalau bisa kapan-kapan gue jelasin kok kenapa Sehun nge-stalk lulu ;D makasih reviewnya ya!

**BabyHimmie **: UH STAGAH INI DIA YANG GUE LUPA. ASDFGHJKL MAAF YA UMAYGAD GUE LUPA KALO ORANG NGETIK GABISA SECEPET ITUUUUU /lalu darah bercucuran/?/ makasih ya udah diingetin, di chapter depan-depan gue bakal usahain kecepatan ngetik stalker luhan me-normal QAQ stalkernya luhan? Yehet bukan ya? Ahahah kayaknya udah ketebak deh :v makasih udah review

**Blanket77** : ehehe, kebalikannya nih- baca reviewmu bikin aku senyum senyum :3 tombol reviewnya dimana? tombol review itu apa? Aku siapa? Kamu siapa? Jongdae kenapa ganteng gitu? /ngaco/ oke makasih reviewnyaa :D

**Dinysabrina6** : seru? Tapi agak keganggu juga ya xD di chapter ini luhan bales smsnya si stalker tuh, meski judes-" makasih udah review :D

**Brigitta bukan brigittiw** : ups, sehun? Hehe langsung ketebak ya stalkernya siapa-_- yah, seandainya lulu sendiri tau kalau yang nge sms itu sehun dia pasti gabakal marah~ xD makasih udah reviewww

**Park hyun-re chanbaek** : siapa ya stalkernya lulu? Gue juga gatau /plak. Oke oke ini chap 1 nya moga sukaa.. makasih udah review ya :3

**Cupcupcuphie12** : haha nanti juga tau, makasih reviewnya :D

**AlmiraAzhari **: iya, punya stalker blom tentu seenak itu u-u makasih reviewnyaa :D

**IchaByun **: alami galo? :v mvret banget lo. Masih lebih ganteng artis korea daripada kecengan2 lo itu, asal situ tau aja-_- iya udah makasih, makasih juga udah review –w-

**Lisnana1** : sehun bukan yaa? :D oke semangat, makasih reviewnyaa

**OHSRH 88** : ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah bilang seru :3 makasih juga reviewnyaaa

**Peter lu** : iya ini udah dilanjut, makasih juga udah bilang seru ;D hehe nani juga tau kok stalkernya lulu siapa :3 thanks ya reviewnya

**Withselu** : asdfthjkiweio udah lanjut yeiy, maaf kalau nggak sbagus yang dikira(?) makasih ya udah review :)

**Park eun soo** : siapa ya yang ngomong? :p iya, ini udah usaha dibikin nggak semirip mungkin :3 makasih reviewnya yaa

: hehe iya makasihhh :3

**Lu-ie** : lucu? Hehe, makasih ya udah revieww :3

**Chandra** : hehe jarang ya sehun tukang nggombal? xD makasih lho udah review

**Tania3424** : ini lanjutannya hehe makasih udah review :*

**Luhanmanly** : apa 1 minggu terhitung cepat? xD makasih udah review ya

**Irnaaa90** : uhm, disini hunhan belom jadian sebenernya hehe. Sulit dimengerti ya? Maaf kalau gitu, makasih udah review :3

**HunHan Loverz** : sip iya makasihhh :D

**RZHH 261220** : HUWE MAKASIH DIRIKU TERHARU, MAAF KALAU CHAP 1NYA MENGECEWAKAN QAQ

**Ares** : KKAEBSONGG~~~ siapa ya? haha Jongdae? Bukannya dia udah sama minseokkie :3 makasih udah review

**hyunRa** : iya maaf ya kalo aneh gegara kecepatan ngetik itu'-'a di chap2 selanjutnya saya usahakan se-normal munngkin :3 thanks for review

**ia** : sehun bukan ya :3 makasih udah review

**lulittledeer **: siapa ya? Bisajadibisa jadii/? Sip makasih udah reviewww

**guest** : ya gakyakin aja/? Makasih yaa :D

**hunhanhard** : haha iya dicoba kayak gitu –w- makasih udah reviewww

**raetaoris** : serius? Makasih lho :3

**ttaxoxo** : udah dilanjut nih, makasihhh :D

thanks a lot, guys. Love you.


	3. pemberitahuan

uhm,... hai? /slapped/

anu, sebelumnya, maaf ya. sudah nggantung cerita ini berbulan-bulan lamanya :(  
feels gue buat ngetik ff buyar semua jadi butuh waktu lama. hiks. maaf ya. padahal awalnya gue cuma niat hiatus doang.

masalah lainnya itu.. tahun ini gue jadi manusia paling sibuk. duar. tahun lalu sih guenya masih bisa males malesan di kasur sambil ngetik ff tapi sekarang, gue jadi lebih sibuk. taulah, k13. apalagi gue tahun ini ambil dua ekskul plus mau nyoba ikut organisasi- doakan keterima ya kawand. muah. /apasi/

jadi ya begitulah. mohon dimaklumi. tapi gue bakal usahain update seenggaknya waktu pacar gue (re: chenchen) ulang tahun. itupun kalo bisa... hehe.

ngomong-ngomong gue ganyangka bisa dapet 86 review di ff tidak jelas kayak gini /sobs/

maaf banget gabisa balas review, tapi mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian ajadeh.

Q: Ini official pair bukan?  
A: disini pairnya threesome author-jongdae-sehun. Muah. /titik dua bintang/

Q: kenapa hiatus? Janji ya kalo udah gasibuk ffnya dilanjutin?  
A: maaf gabisa janji tapi.. aku akan berusaha untukmu, sayangku. /titik dua bintang/

Q: chap depan lbh fluffy ya?  
A: gue spoiling dikit ya, chap depan bakal ada chara death. Huehue. Eh mukanya jangan tegang gitu dong, candaan quqz.

Q: jadi stalkernya tetangaan gitu sama luhan?  
A: di chap 2 nanti gue jelasin bebsay. Asal lo masih mau baca sih-_-

Q: siapa sih stalkernya luhan? Bukan sehun ya?  
A: stalkernya Luhan yang ada di pojokan kamar lo itu. Iya itu, yang tembus pandang.

Q: disini ada chanbaek?  
A: belom miki sampe situ sih, tapi kalo kalian mau gue bisa usahain.

Q: authornya kelas berapa?  
A: aku TK C :-)

Q: ini ff hunhan kan?  
A: bukan sayang, ini ff kamu x aku. Muah /slapped/

Q: author mau hiatus? Kapan kembali?  
A: secepatnya, sebisanya. Muah.

Q: humornya ga garing hehe  
A: SUMPAH DEMI APAPUN GUE ANTARA TERHARU SAMA PENGEN KETAWA BACA REVIEW LO. MAKASIH YAAAA :')

Pertanyaan lain atau mau ngobrol basa basi bisa nge-pm gue. Hehe. Maaf pertanyaan lain ga kebales, males ngetik /ha

p.s : chap 1 udah gue edit dikit lho. boleh kalo mau baca ulang :-)

p.s.s : meski udah gue edit berkali2 tapi ffn selalu ngilangin strip ( - ) yang gue pake buat pembatas. anu, bingung ga bacanya?

lafyu ghaiz.

widlof,

amoebbang.


End file.
